


Snug

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SamBrady + cockwarming. I have a massive thing for cockwarming like could you just write Brady sitting on Sam's dick whilst they're studying or something I just want Brady to be on Sam's dick for an extended period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

It took some coaxing and the promise of plenty of lube, but Brady has finally agreed. Sam stretches him carefully, pushing as much lube inside as he can without it pouring right back out. Brady’s forehead is resting against the cool wood of the kitchen table, and he’s a pretty picture spread out like this for Sam: downy legs spread wide, hole pink and slick, cock bobbing just beneath. His shirt is still on, dark tee a sharp contrast to pale skin and highlighting his naked lower half. 

Sam settles onto his chair, sliding as close to Brady as he can before tugging the other man down. His cock slips in slick and easy, and he can’t help but groan at the wet heat. Brady’s got a white-knuckled grip on the table edge for a moment before takes a deep breath and relaxes back into Sam’s chest. 

"Comfortable?" Sam asks, half cheek and half honest concern. He strokes his hands up Brady’s thighs, resting them on his hips. 

"That’s a word for it," Brady huffs, panting lightly. There’s tension in his words, but not pain, Sam decides after a moment.

"Get to it then. You know what we decided on," Sam says firmly. All of Brady’s calc homework and a chapter of reading for bio. A long haul, he thinks. Too long, maybe. There’s only one way to find out.

Every shift Brady makes draws moans from them both, and Sam has to grit his teeth to keep from thrusting. He calms himself with deep, even breaths, allowing his eyes to drift shut. After a while, Brady jerks him out of his reverie with a small cough.

"Um, Sam?" 

"Yes?" 

"I finished the calc."

"Then start your bio," Sam murmurs, closing his eyes again.

"I need my book," Brady says softly. 

"Your-" Sam starts, stuttering to a halt when he sees the book. It’s there, on the table, just out of Brady’s reach. He sucks a breath in through his teeth. "Then get it."

It’s a tortuously slow drag as Brady pulls up, snatching the book and sinking slowly back down. Sam groans, hands going tight on Brady’s hips, and he can feel it when the man in his lap rocks slightly. A sharp smack to his ass makes him clench, but stills his movements. Sam’s not sure its a win.

"Get to work," he growls, forcing his hands to loosen so Brady’s hips won’t be bruised later.

An hour. It takes an hour for Brady to finish his reading, and Sam’s hands had started to wander toward the end. Teasing along the tender insides of Brady’s thighs, pinching lightly at the skin, and getting nearer and nearer his cock before drifting away again. 

"Done," Brady gasps, flipping the book shut. " _God,_  I’m done Sam!”

"Good," Sam mutters, guiding Brady up and then yanking him back down on his cock. It takes a moment for the other man to get with the program, but he gets his legs in place to help him ride Sam’s cock, hands pushing against the table to get as much leverage as possible. 

Neither of them is going to last long, not even close, and all it takes is Sam’s hand wrapping around Brady’s cock for him to splatter come on the floor between their feet. Sam grunts as Brady goes tight around him, pulling him tight against his body so he’s buried deep as his cock pulses, face pressed into Brady’s shoulders. 

"Fuck," Brady laughs weakly, head lolling back against Sam’s shoulder. "Fuck we have to do that again." 

"Later," Sam says breathlessly. "I still have my homework to do, you know." 

Brady shivers on his lap; anticipation is going to be the death of him.


End file.
